warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 3
:Below contains in-depth information for chapter three of Into the Wild. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. :Chapter Number: 3 (of 25) :Page Numbers: 39-55 Chapter Summary Rusty's PoV :Rusty is dreaming of hunting a mouse again before awaking. He takes a drink from his water bowl and thinks about whether or not he could leave his kittypet life behind. He goes out into the garden, where he meets Smudge. Smudge asks about the forest, and Rusty tells him that he met some wild cats there. Smudge is shocked, and even more so when Rusty tells him that he has been asked to join the Clan. Rusty then tells Smudge that he is going to accept. Smudge tries to dissuade Rusty from joining the Clan, but to no avail. The two then spend their last morning together remembering their past. :Rusty then goes to meet Lionheart. Lionheart asks Rusty if he is alone; Rusty realises that Graypaw and Bluestar are not with him. Lionheart then introduces another wild cat who comes into sight, Whitestorm. Rusty fears that it might be a trap, but then realises that the two cats are honest. Lionheart leads the way back to camp; at one pont they cross a stream, something Rusty has never done before. As they get close, Whitestorm tells Rusty to scent the air. Rusty smells lots of cats, to which Lionheart tells him that soon he will be able to name all the scents. As they enter camp, Rusty notices lots of cats sharing tongues. Lionheart also points out the nursery, where the queens and their kits live. He also tells Rusty that the most important thing to learn about living in the Clan is that loyalty to the Clan is very imporatant. :Bluestar then approaches them, mildly surprised that Rusty came. She then goes to announce his arrival to the Clan. Bluestar tells her Clan that he has come to be an apprentice, and the Clan shout out, wondering where he's from. One cat yowls out that Rusty is a kittypet, and that he should not be allowed to be a Clan cat. Lionheart identifies the tabby as Longtail. Longtail challenges Rusty, shouting that his bell would attract attention. Rusty unexpectedly attacks Longtail, and the two fight. Longtail tries to strangle Rusty with his collar, but the collar snaps, ending the fight. Bluestar jumps down from the highrock, announcing that Rusty has lost his collar and will become an apprentice. She tells him that he has fought well, and then announces to the Clan that he will now be called Firepaw because of his fiery coloured pelt. :Graypaw then comes up to greet Firepaw, telling him that he fought well, and spoiled his good looks. :More coming soon Characters Major }} Minor *Lionheart *Whitestorm *Bluestar *Longtail *Graypaw *Ravenpaw *Unnamed tabby queen and kits *Unnamed ginger queen }} Mentioned *Henry *Spottedleaf *Tigerclaw *Redtail References and Citations Category:Chapter Subpages Category:Into the Wild Category:Original Arc